The Kaden path
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from Secret. The year is nearly up for Kaden, the Authority isn't planning on signing him on as a full time wrestler. It's time to do something to gain their attention...
1. Chapter 1

I am not the son he wanted. I can accept that. But did he have to lie to my face about taking some time off?

My father, he has learned so much from the authority and yet still he doesn't see the fact that he is being used. Despite his conformity. It's a shame really, I was hoping to get to know the dad that Daniel Bryan would tell stories about. Sad that they are the only stories I know about him still.

It wasn't long until I found myself without a World title, despite the contract, stipulations and various loopholes I found, WWE feels that it was all too… confusing for the fans at home for a man who no one knew hold such a high honor.

I felt as if I let Daniel down. Now, the title is around the waist of Brock Lesnar. Even if I wanted to, I can't get a crack at him. And that in itself have many reasons and roadblocks.

"Kaden!"

I jumped from my daze as Daniel stood in my view. He smiled before sitting down. "Hey, take it easy, you were in your own little world."

"The weather and people are better there."

He laughed, I always got Daniel to laugh. WrestleMania was also upon us, and thanks to either my old man or Stephanie. I was sitting it out. Well, I've been sitting out a lot as of late. They are burning up what remains of my contract, I have maybe a few months left until my Grandfather's clause wears out. Looking to Daniel, he knew it too.

"We got to do something man. You are a talent here, and it would be a same to lose you."

"The only way I am staying is if my dad betrays the authority…"

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

"Don't remind me Daniel." I muttered. "Or something from head office comes down and they have to sign me. Question is, what do I do to cause that?"

We were silent for a moment, until Daniel's eyes widened. "Undertaker!"

Instantly, I shot the idea down. "I am not having my uncle bail me out of this. This is my life and my mess. I got to deal with it." I said.

"Too bad there wasn't a money in the bank contest this year. You win that they would have to keep you, wouldn't they?"

It was a stretch, but I wouldn't put it past the authority to cheat me out of a title match.

Just then, Roman Reigns came into the room. We remained good friends after the Shield broke up, him and Dean. Little did I know, Dean was already here as well, and he was listening in on my conversation. I felt his arm come over my shoulder as he leaned in uncomfortably close to me. "It's time to do something crazy!" he whispered in a low, sadistic tone.

"How crazy?" I said.

Dean pulled back slightly as he began to think. Roman joined the table when he paused and noticed Dean's odd thinking pose. "Oh hell he's really doing it, isn't he?"

"Doing what Roman?" asked Bryan.

"Dean is thinking of something so unreal, that he would hesitate doing!"

"Hey! I wouldn't say hesitate! Delay, perhaps but I would still do it!" Dean snapped back. Then, his eyes widened. "That's it!" he said.

"What's it?" the table asked.

"It makes perfect sense!" Dean started to get up from the table and walk away. Roman began to look worried. "I don't think I would be too confident about him right now. I think Dean's gone just slightly over the edge." He whispered.

"He's a few trees short of a forest." Said Daniel

"He has his methods, I know I've hung out with the guy," replied Roman Reigns.

The three of us sat at the table in silence. "So, if this is the end, it's the end for me. I guess I will have to go back to Japan and wrestle there."

"Or you could go to UFC?" said Roman. "You got the strength for it. Hell you took out the Wyatt family when they were a faction! How hard could it be to take out a fighter?"

"A trained fighter mind you, I have considered it. My Uncle has taught me a thing or two and has some friends who could teach me far more."

That and I also have a former UFC friend who could help me there. But I don't want to go to UFC. I want to be in the WWE. I want to get to know my dad and make him proud.

I doubt I will be doing that any time soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The viper advice.

It wasn't long until the locker room began to take notice of my state of mine. Time is against me, and there were not many options as to what to do. I went outside for some fresh air, but was quickly discovered. I turned and glared at him for a moment, but decided to ignore him.

Randy Orton. A man not many would trust as far as he could be thrown…

Orton stood next to me, he didn't utter a word at first, he only stared. Some time passed and he continued to stare at me. "Just tell me what the hell you want Orton." I growled.

Randy began to rub his chin oddly, shaking his head. "I just don't see it." He said. I knew that tone he spoke in as well, it was one when he want to start something. Stir the shit pot if you will. But in the words of my grandfather, he who stirs, licks the spoon after.

"Are you after something from me? If you haven't noticed, I have no ties with the Authority. I am not even speaking to my dad right now, I got no one to turn to for help on this. So just tell me what the hell you want."

Orton gave a sigh. "Well, I was trying to find the resemblance you have to your old man, quite frankly, I don't see it."

Yeah, he is definitely trying to get me to do something. Everyone I have talked to tells me of my resemblance to my dad. In fact, Daniel accidently calls me Kane quite a few times. Which raises the question, what is Orton trying to do? "Funny Randy, now just finish your little mind game and leave me be."

Randy only smirked. "It's not a mind game, just a bit of advice if you will. Considering the locker room changing, I think it would be foolish of the WWE to make a second generation superstar leave because of a mere contract. I mean, wouldn't the WWE want someone like Kane to be around? They could never replace him, but find someone just as good. His own son, why would they throw him away?"

"Again Randy, get to your damn point."

"Alright, keep your mask on." He said. Orton took a deep breath before saying. "Maybe they aren't keeping you around, because you haven't given them a reason to. You haven't quite made a statement here in a year's time. With what little time you do have left, perhaps should be used properly?"

Now, he's gaining my interest. I looked to Randy who was already smiling from ear to ear. "Now I got your attention. Come on, let's walk and talk about this."

We went back into the arena until he found an empty locker room. He stood before me, and looked me dead in the eye. "I am called the viper since I strike when no one suspect it. I think you need to start striking at everything that moves."

"In other words, raise hell in the locker room?"

"Exactly! In fact, I was talking to Dean Ambrose about this. His idea was that you piss everyone off so much that they demand that you stay so they can get a piece of you! But that takes too much time. I think you need to go after the top predators of the locker room."

"Including you?"

He smiled. "Especially me. In fact, I should be the first one you do. The authority will think you have had a change of heart and think you are seeing things their way. Then you go after Seth Rollin. After him, you really want to make a statement. You take out the champ."

"Brock? Are you nuts? Why the hell would I want to go after him? Besides, Roman Reigns will kill me if I did that! He has a match with him at WrestleMania."

"Then after WrestleMania. All I can say is you need to leave a mark and make it a big one. And if the idea doesn't work then, oh well! You tried."

I can't believe I was thinking it, but Orton was right! I have to make my move now, or I won't have anything to show for this year in the WWE. I gave but a nod to Randy. "You won't be offended if I strike you down?"

"Well, you don't have to, I mean I can always act!"

"Fair enough." It got me thinking though, perhaps I can pull this off.

I need to call in a favor…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The start of something big- Kane.

"He's been quite, too quite."

I remember those very words coming past my lips, everyone in the authority froze to my tone and stared at me oddly. "What are you talking about Kane?"

"Hunter, you said what could possibly go wrong before WrestleMania, right? Well, I got a bad feeling my son is up to something."

Stephanie only laughed. "Kaden? He hasn't done a single thing since we took the title away from him. It's not like he can do anything about it now anyway. What has you so worried? All we need to do is wait out another what, five months? And he's out of our hair!"

"That's the thing though. A man with nothing to lose is most dangerous." I paused. "Also, he's my son, what do you think I would do if I only had a short time left in the WWE? I would raise hell!"

"But he's nothing like you Kane." Said Hunter.

However, he and Stephanie jumped at the sound of a thunderous crash. It came right though the door of the office, I remember going to see what happened, when Big Show was thrown through the door! It shattered to pieces and he was out cold. Stephanie didn't dare peer out, so Hunter and I did.

Just as we cleared the threshold, we found no one. Not a single sign of the attacker. However, the carnage around the halls was certainly not hard to miss. "What the hell just happened here?" said Hunter.

Show started moaning. Slowly he came too before looking about. "This isn't the catering room…"

"Paul, what the hell just happened to you?" I said.

He looked about before easing himself off the ground. "I don't know…." He then stared at the office door. "Who took out the door?"

"It's like asking Miz for the time when he's standing in front of a mirror." I muttered. The Narcissist that he is, I remember one time Daniel Bryan asking him for the time. He ignored him and went back to talking to his own reflection.

In short, no solid answers would come from Big Show. I decided then and there to go and see my son about this. I have little doubt this is his doing. He is but one of the few men in the locker room who could put a 500 pound man through a door.

He wasn't hard to find.

In fact, Kaden was lingering in the hallways talking to Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns. The moment they saw me, their conversation came to a stop. I said nothing but stared at Kaden. He has been sweating. The other two weren't. "Care to explain what happened down the hallway, son?"

Kaden smirked. "You're calling me son now! I better tweet this."

"Quit playing games with me. I know you attacked Big Show. You are worked up from it!"

He only smiled. "That or I just came from a workout."

"Prove it." I said.

"Prove it was me." He snapped back.

I didn't have time for this. "You better not cause us any trouble for WrestleMania. I swear if you do…"

"You'll what? DAD" he said sarcastically. "I know you don't want me around. Quite frankly, I don't care if that is true or not. Just know this. I used granddad's clause to find you and spend time with my dad. One of the only family members I got left!" he said. "Looks like I wasted it."

He stormed off shortly afterwards. I didn't think he felt that way, not to mention I didn't pay him any attention ever since he got here. Daniel and Roman looked to me oddly. Their faces full of disapproval. "Not that you give a damn about what I think. But you really should have gotten to know your son better."

"What gives you the right to say that!"

"Did you know that all he knows about you is what I have told him?" Daniel asked. For a moment, I didn't have anything to say. I mean, how could I? I nearly spoke but Daniel continued. "I have spent months telling him about you, back when we were a tag team, dysfunctional, yeah, but a good one. I told him how you were there for me, and how you didn't always put me down. When I started putting myself down, you tried to build me up again." He paused. "But now, since he sees what you have done, what you have become. I don't think he believes anything I said about you. But like I said, it's not like you give a damn about what I think."

Roman only shook his head to me. "I am a father, quite frankly… I have no words for you besides real ugly ones."

"You two don't know me at all." I growled.

"I think we do Kane. I don't think you know who you are anymore." Said Bryan.

They walked off before I could yell at them. They were lucky since Stephanie was calling me to come back to the office.

By the time I returned, Show had begun to remember things. However, none of it was of any use. "Did you see who attacked you?" asked Hunter.

"No, but they were strong. I mean, really strong."

"It must be Kaden!" said Stephanie.

"I saw him in the halls with Bryan and Roman. He was sweating. However he wasn't out of breath. If he did attack Big Show, he should have been winded." I said.

Stephanie however didn't see it that way. "He is young, he has your endurance and he is stronger than you were. Go and make certain he doesn't cause any more trouble!"

"So you want me to act like a father now?" I questioned.

"No, we want you to make sure a certain person won't be ruining WrestleMania for us. After all, you run the halls. Do your job!" Triple H said with a seething growl.

I held my tongue, but I nearly growled back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- He can run, he can hide- Kane

The boy is going to bring me to my wit's end.

For weeks, I followed him, and he always alluded me. Somehow he has managed to pull of hits in the locker room. The pattern wasn't hard to follow. First week he took out Big Show, second, Randy Orton. That one surprised me! But then he took out Seth Rollins and J&amp;J security. He was working his way up and picking off the top wrestlers of the WWE.

Which raised the question. Is he brash enough to go after Brock Lesnar?

I decided to have a word with Brock myself. However, it would be a difficult conversation to have, considering his mouth piece. Paul Heyman will make matters hard to handle.

It was worth the risk.

I found Brock's locker room and knocked rather politely. The door opened and Paul peered out. "Do you mind, my client is very busy preparing himself for tonight and for WrestleMania."

"I need a moment of his time." I said.

Paul opened the door a little wider. "YOU need a moment of HIS time. Kane, do I need to remind you what he did to your brother no more than a year ago? Do you want to fade into the unknown like he did? I don't think so…"

"It has nothing to do with the streak. Paul, I came to make certain that if Kaden shows his face around here, Brock has my full permission to knock him senseless!"

This shocked Paul greatly. "Really? Brock can put the hurt on your only son? Well, this is a change of events." He began to look interested. "Any particular reason why?"

"Kaden has been stalking the top guys of the locker room, I have little doubt he will go after Brock should the moment present itself."

Paul began to laugh. "You think my client, Brock Lesnar, needs someone to tell him to watch his back? Please Kane, don't insult us with that. He can handle anything and anyone who dares to breath in his direction!"

"Good, I am just making it clear."

"And let me make something clear to you, Mr. Director of Operations. If you come and knock on this door again, it will be a great mistake on your part. Certainly it will not be what is best for business!"

No sooner did he say that, the door slammed in my face. Typical. The guy goes to UFC, wins the title a few times only to return to the WWE and beat the streak and he think he's the big man of the house. Well, since I won't have to warn him about getting attacked, I did all I could.

Yet in that time I was gone, Kaden struck again.

It occurred on the other side of the arena. The victim this time was Bray Wyatt!

Bray was muttering by the time I found him, he bled a little however wasn't damaged enough to miss his match in two weeks.

Come to think of it, this is strange. Why is Kaden beating these guys up just enough to take them out a week? If it were me, I would do the job to ensure it take them months to recover! What's his game?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Me time- Kaden.

"Am I clear? From here on, you are to be nowhere near the arena until after WrestleMania! If you so much as show up, I will be forced to nullify what remains of your contract!"

Well, it's the first time I had a proper chat with my old man. But it wasn't the talk I was expecting. Dad was fuming under the collar. He kept staring at me oddly though every time he was about to shout something. Part of him wanted to be angry with him, but there was a glimmer. Another side of him… I sensed pride.

"If it's all the same to you, perhaps I'll just do what Punk did. Walk out and just not come back."

"Don't you dare." Dad growled. "You are not CM Punk, you are my son! I, for once expect better out of you, and I expect you to carry your opportunity with a sort of dignity."

"You dare lecture me, about dignity?" I snapped back. "You don't even know the meaning of it."

Dad sneered. "You will stop attacking the locker room."

"You have yet to prove that it's me though. How can you be so sure that it is?"

"Kaden, if I were in your shoes, I would be raising a lot more hell than you are." Said Dad. "Now, you will comply with my demands, or so help me…"

"As I said before, prove that it's me doing it!"

He stormed off shortly afterwards. My father the hypocrite who said himself he would do the same thing… if he weren't in a polyester suit. Still, there has been no proof that I am behind the attacks.

And I am not saying I'm not.

Despite it, it wasn't helping my cause in staying in the locker room. In fact I may have given the Authority a reason to get rid of me. I need to stay, I need to see if I can break my dad out of this mind set that he's in.

I want to meet the real Kane.

Fortunate for me, I have friends on the inside. I made them years ago through granddad and others that taught me how to wrestle. One is working every angle possible and think there is a way for me to stay. But it all depends on what happens after WrestleMania.

I sat alone for the longest time until the chair in front of me was pulled out, a body sat into it but said nothing. Slowly, I looked up and saw Ryback. "I haven't pissed you off yet, have I?" I asked.

He smirked. "You haven't tried yet, rest assured, it's not very hard to do either."

We both chuckled. But he soon turned serious. "I know what it's like to have a dream taken from you." He said. "To come so close and yet it is gone before you can obtain it."

"Ry…"

"Please, hear me out." He said. I kept my mouth shut and allowed him to continue. He told me of his dream of being a wrestler, how he came so close and yet fell short. He went through dark days before he went back at it with greater determination. "I know you are not just here to be a wrestler. I get that. What I think you should know and take away is that sometimes, things are better left as is than to try and make something of it."

"I appreciate the advice, I really do. But if you knew the life I lived, you would understand why I am here, and why I refuse to back down to my father. I know the man I see isn't Kane. I got to know the real him, I got to find him again."

Ryback nodded. "Fair enough. Just promise me one thing? Keep me out of this?" he asked.

I smiled. "You and I are cool man. I am mainly after the guys that Stephanie and Hunter are keeping a closer eye on. No offense."

"At this point and what you're doing. None take!"

I waited for him to leave before deciding what to do next. I got two weeks to kill and needed to find something to do.

It was then my cellphone went off. Peering down, I smiled to who sent the message. I found something to pass the time, but still, I won't let the authority breath that easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- takedown- Kane

"Not again." I growled.

He was out cold on the ground, but this time, it was far worst than before. Big Show was being looked over by trainers, his eyes glazed over. He was knocked unconscious and they worried he gained a concussion out of it. "He's not wrestling for at least a month." Said the trainer.

"Damn it, I warned him!"

I left the trainer's room and began shouting aloud in the halls. "KADEN! KADEN SHOW YOURSELF!"

He was nowhere to be found, let alone respond to my voice. However, Paul Heyman did. "Do you mind sir? My client is trying to focus for his evening!"

Wait a minute…

I stared at Paul Heyman for a moment. Something was odd about him. "Brock isn't here tonight. Stephanie told me that."

Paul only smiled. "Oh, he's here. He decided last minute to come, a change of heart if you will. Just so Mr. Reigns is made aware as to who he is dealing with!"

Heyman wasn't budging. I decided to see for myself. Walking past him I went right to Brock's room. Without warning, I stormed in and was prepared to enter an empty locker room.

Much to my surprise, Lesnar was there. Shadow boxing. He paused before turning to me with an odd look on his face. "What?" he demanded.

"You weren't suppose to be here." I said.

Brock smirked before going back to his shadow boxing. Paul was quick to come in from behind me and show me the door. "I suggest you ensure the door hits you on the way out, or my client will!"

Somehow, Heyman walked me out of the room and slammed the door in my face once more.

"Kane! What the hell is going on!" I cringed to the sound of Stephanie's voice. She must have gotten word about Big Show.

By the time I turned around, Stephanie was already standing there. She looked furious. "Kane, what happened? I thought you warned Kaden about his actions?"

"I did, I haven't seen him all day today!"

Stephanie didn't believe me. Despite the fact that she herself made rounds in the locker room. No one, not even Daniel Bryan or Seth Rollins has seen Kaden. Seth would be the first to tell us anyway. She gave out a disgruntled sigh. "We are short a man for the Andre the Giant memorial rumble."

I knew that tone.

"You didn't want him in the show."

"We have no choice now. Besides, I know a few superstars that would want to get their hands on him. Find Kaden, tell him he better show up for the rumble."

It raised the question, was this his plan all along?

I got on the phone and called Kaden myself. Much to my surprise he picked up, however I could hardly hear him. "Hello?"

"Kaden… where the hell are you?"

It sounded like industrial machinery was going on behind him, loud things that could barely allow his voice to break through the phone. "What? Sorry hold on." There was a pause as he moved to a more quite area. "All right, what is it dad? I kept true to my word and stayed away from the arena."

I swallowed my pride and said. "There has been a change in the programing. We need another man in the Rumble match at WrestleMania. Are you interested?"

He snickered. "Is this a joke?"

"No joke, you want it or not?"

There was a pause. However Kaden gave a small laugh. "I'll be there." And hung up the phone.

Still, I wondered where the hell he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- He arrives- Kane

Kaden returned three days later. Just in time for Smackdown before WrestleMania. It will be made official tonight, he will be in the Andre the Giant Battle Royal. He came into the locker room with a abnormal confidence. However I noticed something strange. He walked by Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. He sneered at the two of them. Brock paused before turning his attention back to Kaden. "Did you look at me funny?" Brock demanded.

"Depends on your description of funny." Kaden snapped back.

Paul was already trying to hold back his client, but Brock was quick to shoo him aside. The two confronted each other, Brock's lip curled. "When I am done with Reigns, you will be next!"

Kaden only smiled. "Oh, I am sure that's what the authority wants. You to waste your time on a newbie like me."

"I'm the champion. I say who I fight!" he snapped back. Much to my surprise, Lesnar walked away without a false jab or anything to Kaden. My son stood his ground and refused to move until Brock was out of sight and down the hall. In fact, no one in the locker room dared to move until one of the two giants was no longer in the same area.

When they came out, they began to congratulate Kaden on his entry into the rumble. He smiled and said. "It must have been dumb luck!"

It was far from it, and beyond coincidental.

I kept my distance from him until I ran into Hunter. He was watching from afar and noticed the friction between Kaden and Brock. "You know, perhaps there is a way of getting Kaden out of here." He said. "You saw was Lesnar did to the Undertaker. Perhaps we can have him do the same to Kaden."

I laughed. "Kaden is younger than Brock. He'll bounce back if anything were to happen." But I paused. I may want my son out of the WWE, but I don't want him mangled. I turned to Hunter. "Just because he isn't wanted, doesn't mean I will sit back and watch him be destroyed."

It surprised Hunter. I also surprised me too. I didn't expect those words to come out of me.

He turned to me oddly, perhaps he was just as confused as I was. "Do you want him to stay here in the WWE? He will be questioning your every move, our every move. Not to mention I think he would cause a lot more issues for us than Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton combined!"

"What makes you say that?"

Hunter smirked. "He's your kid." He said. "Quite frankly I think you would be disappointed if he didn't act out the way you do when something didn't go your way."

When his back turned, I couldn't help but smile. Hunter was right. If Kaden were any one else's son, I wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place. But since he's mine, I can't help but be proud of him. After all, he didn't come running to me when things got difficult. He didn't play 'but I am your son' card. Even more impressive, he didn't go to the Undertaker for help.

He's here because of his determination. He stayed because he has the balls to. Still, I can't help but wonder if there is anything more I can do to him. I know the Authority will make certain that I take him out of the rumble as it starts. I am worried for him though. If Kaden has made an enemy of Brock Lesnar, I have little doubt Brock will be quick to put him in his place.

But hell, what can I do about it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The grand stage- Kaden

It was hours before WrestleMania.

I was shaking like a leaf.

Never, and I mean never have I been in front of an audience this big before. It's my first time wrestling, and yet I still cannot believe I have been allowed into the Andre the Giant battle royal. Big Show must have taken a beating for me to get in. Can't say he didn't have it coming either. I stood around as the stage was being set up. The ring was good to go and I got permission to bounce around in it for a little while. To pass the time I throw myself into the ropes and test their durability. Other time I would roll myself as if I were in a match. Making certain I still know what to do and how to do it.

It wasn't long until I found myself no longer alone. Someone entered the ring, just on the other side of me. I turned and saw my Uncle.

He said nothing. All he did was lean into the corner and watched me as I continued my little game. After ten minutes, he rose from his spot before walking over to me. His hand came on my shoulder. "You are a marked man." He said. "Use it to your advantage."

It was puzzling to understand at first. But my Uncle has his way of giving me advice that doesn't seem like it at the time.

"Do me a favor. Make Bray Wyatt fear this family."

Taker smirked. "You already did that." He said. "But let's make certain he knows I am still the face of fear around here."

I gave a nod to my Uncle, he walked out of the ring and prepared for tonight. I kept in the ring for a while longer, soaking in some of the sun and tried to think of the advice given to me.

Use it to my advantage…

I think I understand…

#

It was time.

I remember the stagehand calling out to me, saying the match was next. I made my way through the arena with a bunch of the guys. Ryback walked next to me, he didn't say a word, all he did was give a nod of his head. To my left, I saw my dad come in. He kept his distance from me, but no doubt his orders have been given. At any cost, I need to be taken out of the match. That's what Stephanie must have told him. There were no words needed as the guys began to gather, we were given the queue to make our way down to the ring. One by one each man gets his signature song played. The last to go into the ring was me. Of course, last man in is the first target. However, I also know another known trick of the WWE locker room. Take the most dominate force out first. Which usually means Mark Henry, my dad, and me. But what threat am I? I have no allies, at least, I don't think I do in the match.

Anyway.

We were all gathered in the ring as every man looking to each other, waiting to see who will strike first. My dad got the ball rolling as he charged right at me. As luck would have it, I side stepped and allowed Ryback to get the meat hook in him. From there, the ring erupted into chaos. Bodies flew all over the place and over the ropes. I managed to stay afloat until Mark Henry set his sights on me. That's fine, but he needs to understand, if my dad wants to please the authority, he has to be the one to take me out, not Henry, not anyone else.

Ah, that's what Uncle meant.

My dad went on a rampage as he took out every man to looked at me funny. However, he got a little zealous and was toss out of the ring by Cesaro. Then the heat got turned up. After Mark Henry was thrown out, sights set on me. I was triple teamed, double teamed and nearly eliminated five time. Yet I managed to keep up, I managed to stay afloat until the very end.

I actually won the damn thing!

I remember standing in the ring as the crowd erupted into cheers for me. My name announced as the winner and the trophy mine for the taking. I looked to see those who respected me clap from the top of the ramp. But then I saw my dad look away in disgust.

Well, even if my contract is done and over with, I still got a trophy out of it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Raw –Kaden

It made me sick.

But it also gave me some good pointers. As many are aware, anything can happen in the WWE. Seth Rollins walking out a champion wasn't a highlight for me. It pissed off Brock to no end, not to mention took away from Roman's opportunity. Yet with what happened the night after, I felt rather nauseous.

It was Seth Rollins out and about talking about his title victory, he was bragging about it all, my father happened to be in the ring when Seth turned and said. "And what did you do Kane? NOTHING!"

In fact, I found out a few days ago that Big Show wasn't as injuried as before, he didn't get cleared soon enough for the battle royal match, yet he was in the back and I heard him bad mouthing my father too. He and Seth gained up on him, claiming that Kane has done nothing as of late. Nothing to prove himself to the Authority or of any contribution.

Seth wouldn't be with the title if my father didn't help him win money in the bank, now would he? Show? Who cares.

I could give a rat's ass about Show. Even though my father works next to them, they have no right to belittle him. He has done more the authority than those two put together. Let's not forget, he has done far less complaining than they have been. My dad sucks it up and moves on, they dwell in their misory like spoiled brats until they get their way.

I had enough of it, and I can only wonder if my dad is getting fed up with it as well. I decided to test the waters for myself and interrupted Seth in the middle of the ring, much to my surprise the crowd really popped for me that night. As I stared down at the ring I could only smile. "Well congratulations Seth on winning your big boy belt! Now all you need are your big boy pants!"

The crowd snickered, I even got a smirk out of my dad. "Big talk coming from an unwanted bastard!" Seth fired back.

"Is that really the best you got?" I replied. "Look, I am not going to take up much more of your time. But know this. I think that belt looks far better on someone who knows its value and appreciates the history behind it. Let me also make it clear, I think that belt would look far better on me."

Seth snickered and laughed aloud. "You? I would like to see you get a contender's shot at it! But for now, wait your turn little man! This is where the big boys play. You're only hear because your grandpa knew you couldn't make it here on your own!"

It surprised me. Not what Seth said, but how my dad reacted. You could see it in his face, he was biting his tongue. But he also turned away, unable to look at Seth Rollins anymore. Seth picked up on it rather quickly. "Oh, did I hit a nerve with you? Kane, you know what is best for business, as do I! I am hand picked by the authority! I know what needs to be done. Even if it means putting some unwanted stuck up brat in his place!"

Dad started turning red, but still, said nothing. "You know, it's all right that you get that off your chest now Rollins. Sooner than later, you and I are going to be in that ring. One on one. And when it is all over. You ain't going to have the teeth for trash talking."

I took my leave. Something was going down. I need to see where this goes…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 could have gone better… Kaden

As Raw continued, I found that the night didn't go as planned for many people. One including Brock Lesnar who wanted his rematch, but was denied. He took out the announce team and wanted to get his hands on Seth. Not even Paul Heyman could keep him under control. He snapped and was suspended. I happened to be in the back and heard him leave. Paul was telling him to cool off and plan ahead for when he comes back. Brock reluctantly agreed, as he turned to leave, he took notice of me. He paused oddly but waited until Paul went back into the building. From there, he approached. We looked each other down, before a smile came over his mug. "So much for that plan." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for taking out the guys for me."

"Thanks for taking the blame and helping my brothers out on the farm. You will be there for the harvest right?"

"I was there last year, I'll be there this year." We shook hands on it. Brock's smile grew.

"I wish we had our match. You can I could do some damage!"

"That day will come, for now. Do as Paul says, cool off and wait to strike down that little punk!"

"Unless you get him first."

"I doubt it. I know you had Paul look over contract ideas, he couldn't find anything really, could he?"

Brock shook his head. "It's all about who you have in your corner. Quite frankly, the odds are against you. Sorry man."

"You tried, it's all I could ask. So if I don't see you in the WWE again, I'll see you at the farm." We shook hands on it, Brock gave but a nod as he walked away from the arena. I still need to see if things are going all right with my dad.

Reentering the arena, Daniel Bryan found me. He didn't call my name, he only waved me over to him. This is serious, he wants to keep our meeting a secret if I do say so.

We met in a boiler room. Daniel appeared worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked between the door and back at me. "Something is wrong with your dad. Something not right." He said.

"No kidding, what gave you that idea? When he nearly bit his own tongue in half when Seth Rollins was talking or how red he turned in the face when Seth was insulting him on accomplishing nothing?"

"Figures you would notice." He said. "Are you all right? You haven't been acting the same."

"I am worried about my dad. I know what he does with the authority is his choice. But I don't like the way they treat him. He doesn't deserve that." I sighed. "I am worried for him, we may not see eye to eye, but he is my dad."

Daniel nodded. "I know how you feel. I mean we were a tag team, a great tag team! I know the Kane I know and told you about is still there, maybe I can try talking to him?"

"Why would you do that?"

Daniel shrugged. "Perhaps I still have faith in the fact that I still maybe able to reach him."

If he thinks so, I won't stop him. I can only hope dad isn't too far gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Cracks in the Authority

A week or so passed. Orton has become the number one contender and is scheduled for a match at Extreme rules. If he won his match on Smackdown, he gets to pick a stipulation, if Seth wins, he gets to pick one as well. Orton won his, and Seth was going to face Ziggler for his match. Yet instead, he went to my father and demanded an easier opponent

Seth Rollins demanded my dad face him and take a dive for him to gain a stipulation on his match. My dad didn't want to, and was dead against it. But Seth was certain if he called Triple H, the match would happen and the order would be given.

My dad agreed to it, but he was conflicted.

I watched on from the back, worried that my father was about to sacrifice himself for the sake of power, for the sake of the authority. It was what was best for business after all, wasn't it?

But then, on the TV, it showed Daniel Bryan. He found my dad and tried to speak with him, shockingly enough, my father asked him nicely to leave. Daniel knew it wasn't him, it wasn't the Kane he knew. So much so he got my dad pissed off until he was shouting at Bryan to leave.

He did, but told him. "You are not a stooge, don't become one!"

Daniel must have reached him.

I watched the match closely, my father was about ready to take the dive when he kicked out! He defied Seth Rollins, took out J&amp;J security before unleashing hell! I thought he was going to rip the champion a new one!

But after knocking Seth around, he gave in, and allowed the 'Champ' to pin him.

He took the fall, but not before taking some anger our on Seth. The more I watched, the more I saw glimmers of my father come through. What Daniel wanted me to see and the Kane he knew all about.

The week that followed, I began to find myself cheering for my dad. He had enough of Seth Rollin's ways and was putting his foot down as best as he could. In fact, I have seen the look of pure terror come over the face of Seth, especially on Smackdown when he told Seth to take a dive to him. When it was refused, my dad's voice spiked. "LIE DOWN OR I WILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!"

It was awesome.

Yet as this all went on, I found myself off the card. I hadn't wrestled a match in two weeks and began to worry. Was this a plan to have me phased out? Was this what my dad planned all along?

A tap came on my shoulder. I turned and saw one of the stage managers passing me a phone. Who would be calling to speak with me? "Hello?"

I felt my heart skip. "Is this Kaden?"

"It is."

"Kaden. I am Jack from WWE head office. How are you?"

"Well…" was all I could say.

"Very good. The board of directors is asking to meet with you sometime tomorrow, will you be able to make it?"

"Yes sir, I can. But may I ask…"

"Just be there for two o'clock. Alright, dress appropriately. We will see you then."

The phone went dead.

Why does head office want to see me?

Or is this their way of showing me the door out of the WWE?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Going down in flames- Kane

"You overstepped your bounds Kane! You know that, I know that!" Seth Rollins was letting me have it. I haven't said a word yet, and for good reason. Triple H was standing in the room and he looked rather upset with my actions over the past few weeks.

I regret none of them. "Well!" said Seth. "What do you have to say for yourself!"

I thought over my words carefully, until one came to mind. "Oops"

Seth then turned to Triple H. "You see, you see what I have been putting up with all week?"

"Need I remind you that if it weren't for me on MANY occasions, you would not be in this room, you would not have that championship. And I would put money down that you would be out of commission!"

"You arrogant piece of…"

"Enough!" said Hunter. He stepped between the two of us before placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "Let me make myself clear. We are all on the same team, we need each other. Kane, I don't know what there is to say. You are entrusted to take care of our future here in Seth Rollins. I suggest you start doing what is asked of you."

Seth began to smile from ear to ear. "Seth, you are NOT the authority. I am!" The smile dropped off his face. "Kane is Director of Operations for a reason, and I know he has your best interest at heart. You ought to be thanking him for what he has done, as well as what he will be doing."

This intrigued me greatly, as it did Seth.

What is he talking about? Hunter said nothing more, he gave us both a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. Seth sneered as he looked me in the eyes. "I don't care what he has said, I know I am a far better champion than you ever were!"

I glared down at him. "Is that so? Step out of my shadow and prove it."

He sneered again before taking his leave with J&amp;J security. I grow sick of this, and I doubt that the authority would much rather have a champion with gold in their corner, than a monster who gets the job done. It doesn't matter anymore. But for now, all I can do is bide my time.

I left the locker room with my phone in hand. Some called were made to it, however I couldn't answer any of them. I was about to respond when someone grabbed me from the side. I was pulled into a hallway where Roman Reigns confronted me. "Where is he?" he growled.

"Seth? Hell if I know."

"No, Kaden. I haven't seen him in a week. Where is he?"

This, was news to me. "He's gone?" I asked.

Roman loosened his grip. "It's not like him to disappear. Kane, is he okay? You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

"Why would I? Besides, I haven't seen him since he confronted Seth. No one has attacked him, have they?"

Roman released me from his grasp, he stared at me with a distrusted look. "You better not be lying to me. Kaden is my friend, and I will punish anyone who attacked him. I hope you would do the same. He is your son!"

He walked past me rather abruptly. As I stepped out of the hallway, I found myself not longer alone.

Triple H stood in wait of me, he was leaning against the wall oddly. "Hunter, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is. You." He said. "Kane, I know you. I know you well enough to see that things are not quite working out between you and Seth. I know what he has said, but you need to be the bigger man and let it slide."

"Hunter, I let a lot of things side by when it comes to Seth. He is the one that keeps instigating the reaction out of me. He doesn't know when to shut up."

Hunter laughed. "I know that, believe me."

"Then why baby him? What is the purpose of a champion to have and control when he is the one calling the shots?"

"He isn't calling anything, Kane. Let me make that clear."

"It seems to me he is, when you aren't here. He thinks he is the Authority. He doesn't respect me, perhaps it is time that gets beaten into him!"

"Whoa there, he has a triple threat match coming up. We need him 100%"

Yeah, I am sure we do. How much will J&amp;J security interfere? For that matter, what am I going to have to do to be certain the spoiled brat gets to keep his belt? Hunter gave me a firm pat on the shoulder. "I trust you will do what is right, right?"

"What's best for business." Was my reply.

He smiled and moved on.

It won't be long. I'm going to be replaced, and knowing Hunter as well as I do. That will happen soon. It's time to do what I can with the power I have…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- From bad to worst.

Seth didn't have to defend his title in a triple threat. It became a fatal four way because of me. Worst still was what had to be done.

What is best for business.

Matters didn't grow better for me either. Hunter threatened to take away my job if Seth didn't come out as champion. It forced my hand even more into the match. In a sense, it became a five way dance, but I wasn't able to win the title. Seth won of course, but was my job safe? Despite doing what I was told, I know Hunter and Stephanie well enough. If I did this one thing, this one job right, who is to say I won't be needed anymore? What makes me assume that?

Well, it's Triple H for one.

The only thing going to work in my favor is the elimination chamber. If Seth competes in that, he will need all the 'help' he can get. Perhaps my job isn't going to be lost after all.

Still, I also now have Roman Reigns breathing down my back, demanding to know where Kaden is and what has become of him.

My lips are sealed right now, besides, his absence has made me look better in the eyes of the authority. At the moment, I need that.

With the PPV over, I sat in the locker room. I could hear Seth screaming from down the hall where I was trying to recover and process the day. What boiled my blood was when he said. "I did it all by myself! I am the champion because of MY strengths!"

Of course J&amp;J security agreed with him completely. "You the champ!" they would caw back.

Once more, Seth is champion, because of me.

The locker room door opened, I didn't bother to look up. I didn't want to really. I kept staring down at the floor, until I noticed the polished up business shoes. I slowly began to look up and saw Triple H staring at me. He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and walked out. It's not enough anymore for him to give but a nod of approval. I need to hear it. I need to see it. I want to know I am still respected as he claims.

I shouldn't be holding my breath though. It's not worth it.

What has troubled me more though was Kaden's absence. He shouldn't be gone for this long, not that I had anything to do with it. Yet still, ever since he vanished, the Authority was more at ease around me. Stephanie assumed I managed to talk him out of the company. Hunter thinks I went beyond that. However, as of May 22, tomorrow that is. Kaden no longer has a contract with the WWE.

The clause Paul Bearer put in his is now fulfilled and can no longer be used to help my son remain in the company.

I can only hope Kaden knows and understands my reasoning for doing what I am doing. He's too young to understand it, I have a terrible feeling I may never see my son again…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Build up to the chamber

I had to bite my tongue really hard that night on Raw. Not to prevent myself from speaking out. But to ensure I didn't laugh my ass off at Seth. That night we had to pay 'tribute' to him, needless to say I had to swallow more than just my pride and suck up to the champion. Yet what happened when Dean Ambrose came out to the ring, made the night well worth it. At first he teased Seth, but then explained how he wanted a shot at him.

Stephanie was quick to shoot him down, until she bragged to the idea that the Authority has a fighting champion. She turned to Seth and said. "Get him!" like a dog. This was what was funny. Seth looked to her as if she made a serious mistake, he was nearly confused to what was spoken.

Hell, the last time I remember someone telling me to strike, I did so in a heartbeat. Seth took enough time for a fan to go to the bathroom and come back! Ambrose got the better of the Authority that night, even me as I was sent out to strike. It didn't turn out so well, but still, worth it to see the look of utter confusion on the face of Rollins.

However that was just the start. Other superstars came forward wanting a shot at Seth for themselves. Stephanie and Hunter did their best to protect their champion, however it began to spiral out of control, even for them. First it was Ambrose, then Orton who got hold of Stephanie and nearly took her head off. Third was Reigns when he got Triple H a week later.

By the end of it all, there were so many contending for the title, it was big enough for an Elimination chamber match. The odds were not looking good for Seth needless to say. Stephanie knew it too, which was why I became nominated for the chamber. "You are going in there and you will do what is best for business. Is that understood? If it comes down to you and Rollins, you take the dive!" she said in a seething tone.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked of her.

"Where the hell were you when we got jumped?" said Hunter. "We wouldn't be in this situation if you did your job better!"

So it's my fault huh? Figures.

"The board of directors say that Seth will have to compete in the chamber. But that leaves one more opening. We get someone to fight for us, we can even the odds!" said Stephanie.

Good luck with that.

Then, the knock came on the door. A familiar face shows up, and was pissed to say the least. "Big Show!" said Hunter with a grin on his face.

"You need someone to watch Seth's back? You're looking at him!"

Stephanie smiled and nodded in agreement. "We have our chamber match!"

Why does the thought of 'may the odds be ever in your favor' ring through my head about now?

Anyway, we managed to keep Seth safe until the time of the chamber. Yet that Pay Per View was about to be changed, the Authority's plans were drastically altered. Stephanie got a call just as I was suiting up, through the door I could hear her protesting. "No, you can't do this! We have the card set!"

Silence followed, Hunter was quick to leave the room and take the phone. He kept calm and tried to state something about the Pay Per View has been advertised for weeks with this card, he couldn't change it last minute. Yet then, there was silence.

They returned to the room, Stephanie stared at Hunter who was now looking between Show and I. "One of you ain't going in." said Hunter.

"I have to, I want to get my hands on Roman Reigns!" said Show.

Hunter then looked to me. His eyes quickly turned back to Paul and gave the nod. "Go."

"Is this because Seth and I have had some issues?" I asked.

"It's what's best for business." Said Hunter. "The board of directors didn't like the card and changed it on us. They picked the other man in the match,"

"Who?" I asked.

Hunter shook his head. "They hung up on me. I need you at ring side we us, we make sure Seth leave as the champion, no matter what! Clear?"

"Crystal." I replied. Show turned to me with this smart ass smirk on his face, he believes he was just favored over me. Well, let's see how he does tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The chamber

The match was rigged. Stephanie and Hunter made certain that Seth would be in the chamber rather than the first man out in the ring. We were down at ringside as Seth got into the chamber closest to the commentator's desk. He was smiling for now, but let's see how the night goes.

Second one down was Roman Reigns. He took the one across the ring from Seth, all he did was stare at him, snapping his knuckles. Third was Randy Orton who took the chamber farthest from where the Authority stood. The last chamber Stephanie hoped was for Big Show.

That's when the lights went out.

The speakers began to blare a song, none belonged to any superstar I knew of. But I knew it. I am Machine by Three Day's Grace. Then, the ramp way blew up with fire!

Emerging through the smoke was Kaden! My son, Kaden was back! Stephanie was quick to give me a hard shove to snap me out of my stare. "Did you know anything about this?!"

"His contract was up, how was I suppose to know he got signed?!"

Well, I've sort of have been lying about this for a while. But I'll explain that later. Kaden was calm as he walked into the ring, Roman was smiling from ear to ear. Kaden bumped his fist against Roman's glass he returned the gesture. Kaden then turned to Orton and gave but a nod. Then his sights set on Seth's chamber, Kaden approached with an eerie calmness worthy of the Undertaker himself. He didn't smile, but stared him Seth. He inched closer until his hands rested upon the glass. His fingertips tapping against them before the smile came over Kaden. "We're going to have fun tonight, trust me on that!"

He took the last chamber, closest to us. As he was locked in Kaden turned to Stephanie. "In the words of my uncle. Lots of years, lots of zeros!"

I thought Stephanie was going to be sick. Hunter looked pale.

The match began as Ambrose and Show started off the event. When it was time to open a chamber, Stephanie held her breath. Her illness didn't pass as Roman Reigns was unleashed. He and Ambrose were quick to take out Show before setting their sights to each other. Then when the lights dimmed again, Hunter was muttering. "Kaden, open Kaden's" but it let out Randy Orton.

Randy was quick to take on the two men solo, he got the better of Roman and knocked him out of the match. He and Ambrose were ready to rip each other apart until the next chamber opened. This time, it was Kaden.

He was quick to unleash his pent up hell fury. Randy went flying. Dean nearly went through the glass. He was unstoppable! When it came time for Seth to come out, Hunter did everything he could to prevent it. He held the door close to protect the champion as long as he could. But he underestimates my son. Kaden only smiled as he rammed his boot once at the glass, forcing it inward. Seth freaked out as Dean and Randy came running to pull out the champion.

It was like watching a pack of dog go after a hunk of meat. Seth couldn't do much, but oddly enough, Kaden hung back and let Randy and Dean do their thing. When Orton went after him, he struck back hard enough to take Randy out of the match.

This was when the dogs were let loose. J&amp;J came running out as Orton was taken out, they were quick to go after Dean. Stephanie shoved me forward and told me to go in there.

This is getting pathetic.

Luckily, I didn't have to as Big Show found his way back into the ring. He took out Ambrose and allowed Seth to get the pin. It became four on one. My son against the world. However, he only smiled and taunted the four to strike him. He managed to fend off J&amp;J security, and knocked Big Show down. Seth came from behind and struck a low blow. From there. Big Show recovered, delivering a knockout punch. Seth did the pedigree to be on the safe side but managed to secure the pin.

I was far more proud of Kaden that night than I ever have been before. He stood his own and nearly got the better of four men.

However, the way Stephanie looked at me. I knew tomorrow night was going to be hell.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Raw

Once more the world was treated to the proud speech of Seth Rollins and his 'unanimous' victory in the chamber. However, despite his boosting, his attention turned to me. "So, your kid trying to make a name for himself last night, I think we all know how he got into the match, daddy pulled some strings didn't he?" said Seth.

I glared down at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't spoken with my son in months. I've been forced to babysit a crybaby!"

Seth sneered, he was about to speak until I Am Machine blared once more through the arena. Kaden made his way out on to the ramp way smiling from ear to ear. Hunter was quick to take control. "You have a lot of nerve coming out here!"

Kaden's smile didn't vanish. "Naw, I just got the balls, unlike your champion there. By the way, are you aware that it takes four grown men and a kid to defend one belt? That's pretty pathetic, even for the likes of you Authority."

Seth pushed his way to the front. "Come here! Right now, I'll take you on!"

"I sincerely doubt that." Said Kaden. "However I will face you again. And I will win. Unlike you, I don't need a babysitter to make sure I win all the time!"

Ouch.

My boy was getting under his skin, that in itself is a talent!

"Shut up, just shut up!" yelled Seth.

Kaden only smiled. "I cannot wait for the day when you are forced to fend for yourself Seth, I'll be there watching every moment of it. Better still. I hope to be part of it. Until then, I have all the time in the world. I am part of your roster now, and I will have many opportunities ahead. For now, embrace your little title belt. You won't have it much longer." He then turned to Stephanie and Hunter. "I can't believe you put your eggs in that basket!"

Kaden said nothing more. I thought he would be the first to challenge Seth to a match. But knowing him, he much rather earn it than for it to fall into his lap.

When we got to the office, Stephanie and Hunter wanted to talk to me alone. Seth was force to leave much to his dismay. But I knew why. Hunter exchanged a look to Stephanie who gave the same one back at him. "Take him out." Said Stephanie.

"Kaden? He has made no threat to the authority."

"You heard her, take him out!" growled Triple H. "Take him out like Daniel Bryan!"

"You do realize you are asking me to incapacitate my son."

"What's the problem?" said Stephanie.

"None, I am just making certain it is what you are asking me."

"Good, now, go do it!"

They left the room abruptly, the task handed down to me was not one that I could shrug off or bring myself to do. Even I have limits. Perhaps I need to speak with him to see how this all occurred…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Head Office- Kaden.

It happened weeks before my contract were to expire. I was called to the Head office of WWE and was to speak with the board of directors. I have never met or faced the board before, however, I dressed well for the occasion. In all honesty, I had a feeling my father had his hand in this. When I checked into the hotel before the meeting, there was suit waiting on my bed with a note attached. All it said was 'Good luck'. Nothing more.

I wore the suit and went to the meeting. Waiting was the hardest part. I felt as if it would take forever until the secretary gave me the all clear to enter. I carried myself well as I walked into the room. There as muttering of sorts but it all came to a stop by the time I crossed the threshold. You could hear a pin drop as I stood before thirty men and women. "So, this is the infamous Kaden?" said one.

"I don't think I reached infamous status."

They chuckled.

"No need for modesty, come have a seat, we need to talk." That voice I knew. Jack, the man who called me about this meeting, he offered the chair next to himself as I took a seat. They began small chat once more until the door opened again. This time, it was Vince McMahon himself.

He smiled and greeted to everyone in the room, but then his eyes came upon me. He froze in a sense before he began to point. "He is the reason for this meeting sir." Said Jack.

He stood up and waved his hand for me to follow along. I stood and looked to the faces of the room, but my eyes locked on to Vince.

Jack explained that my year contract was up in a few weeks, but was suggesting that I sign an extension with them. The room muttered and whispered. "We were given a note from the authority that due to conflict of interest, it wouldn't be fair or just for them to decide the fate of this one wrestler. He in in fact Kane's son, we have the DNA…"

"Wait a moment," said Vince. He looked me in the eye. "Kane's son? This isn't an angle?"

"No sir." Was my reply.

"Who is your mother?"

"Was sir, she died. Her name was Katie Vick."

The room fell dead silent. Vince himself looked rather ill as he cleared his throat rather oddly. "Katie… Vick." He said slowly.

Ah, leverage.

"Yes sir, and just so you know. I am well aware of your storyline slandering not just my mother, but father as well."

This made the room abuzz. I began to walk around the table a little more confidently. "You see, I am more than aware of what was said, portrayed and visualized to the WWE Universe. Quite frankly, I had many offers come my way for the true story. Not to mention lawyers."

I stopped walking by the time I reached to Vince's chair at the end of the table. "I will not speak to any of them, for I don't want them to tell the story. I want to tell it myself."

"We will give you an opportunity to clear the air on that… misconception." He said.

"Sir, besides this fact, I think that Kaden will make a great addition to the locker room. We are already down a top star. Daniel Bryan. The Undertaker is limited in appearances, as well; Kane is not getting any younger. We need new stars like him. He has boosted ratings since his début." Said Jack.

Vince said nothing.

I decided to go back to my seat and wait him out. Instead he requested I leave the room.

I went back outside and waited. I thought it would only take a few minutes. But they talked over two hours!

When the door opened again, the board of directors walked out, however Vince McMahon remained. Jack told me to go and speak with him. So, I went back and found Vince sitting in his chair. His hands folded and braced to his lips. I closed the door and took a seat. "This was never about the storyline with your mother, was it?" he said.

"No sir, but I do want to clear that up."

He nodded. "I am not as young as I use to be, quite frankly I don't have my finger on the pulse like Triple H does. However, I understand his reason for not signing you."

My heart broke a little, without a contract, I will never see my dad again. Vince however pulled his hands away from his face, he looked to me and gave but a nod of his head. "I don't want to lose this chance for the WWE, I have read the ratings, fan feedback as well as spoken to some of the men in the locker room. Even when you carried the title on behalf of Daniel Bryan, you did it with great dignity and without an ounce of ego. It's rare to find that. Also, I put Kane through enough hell, I won't want to be the one who separates him from his son."

He reached into briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. He waved me down to the end of the table and explained the legality. "I can read a contract, I do have some law experience." I said.

"How do you have that?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands."

#

"And that's pretty much how it happened."

The room as silent. I was speaking to my closest friends about how I got back into the WWE. None of them took notice of my dad lingering in the shadows listening in. "Either way man, it's great to have you back!" said Roman.

"Good to be back. Excuse me." I took my leave just as my dad left the room. I followed him into the hallways until we found a darkened area to speak.

"Watch your back." He said. "They want you gone, out and dismantled."

"They sent you to do the job didn't they?"

Dad was silent, he didn't say anything but gave me a firm pat on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you." And walked off.

If the authority wants to play tough, so be it. But I got a plan of my own. I just needed on other key component to the plan, whether he wants to help me or not.

I knew where to find him too, hidden away like my Uncle would be, so no one could find him or hunt him. Well, at least that what he thinks. He sat in the darkest of locker rooms, with a single beacon of light. "He's got the whole world, in his hands, he's got the whole wide world in his hands…" he sang.

"They tried to break him, see where he stands. See what he's made of, what kind of a man. I took my chances, face him alone. We'll see what he's made of, straight down to the bones…" I sang back.

It startled the hell out of him. With his lantern close to his face, Bray Wyatt stood but then laughed. "You didn't come here for a song."

"No, I came here because you are going to do me a favor."

He laughed aloud. "I do favors for no man!"

I smiled. "I am no man. Bray, when my father came back after you took him, he became the very thing you didn't want him to become, a cog. A cog in the authority that suppresses all around it. Now, you are going to correct your mistake."

He began to look interested. "Are you asking me…"

"I want you to kidnap my father. I want you to break him until he responds to no one but himself. Am I clear? I want the monster back!"

"And if I refuse?"

I smiled and slowly approached him. I stared at his lantern. The fire within it began to glow brighter, the flame spread until the glass shattered and casted us both in darkness.

"It's best you don't find out."

THE END


End file.
